


【无c p】降将不杀

by AK47Rabbit



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK47Rabbit/pseuds/AK47Rabbit
Summary: 只想码肉





	【无c p】降将不杀

##预警：只想写肉，cp随意

————

“降将不杀！”“降将不杀！”敌方的将领惊恐地喊着，高举双手，自上而下窥看盔甲缝隙里露出的脆弱脖颈。他顿住了砍刀，倾身，眼前一花，一股热流迎面喷来，只见半个身子凌空飞起，啪嗒摔在泥里。

你恼怒回头，正想呵斥，却被一根钢铁胳膊挟持住脖颈，“你特么在找死。”

  
你挣开对方的挟持，反手一拳，离开一滩的血肉残体奔赴远方未停息的厮杀。

  
晚上你抚摸着被头盔磕出的淤青，忍受着对方咬着肩膀皮肉的疼痛，马上，另一种痛苦会填满你，将你的恐惧一声声挤出咽喉，来吧，再来一次吧，你扭动着挤压着，吞咽着他的体液，要将他绞碎留在体内，融合，消化。

  
你紧紧扣着他的肩膀，维持着躬曲的姿势，让热潮将你填满，让他沉重的呼吸击溃你的听力系统，让你忘掉死神正在此处逡巡。

喘过气来的时候，你竟然起那丝苍白的皮肉。不，你并没有掀开盔甲看对方的样貌，尽管他的传闻早已在一营一营间，像野火一样传染。

他咬疼了你的肩膀，他箍着你的胸口，紧得几近报复。  
“干嘛，”你有点透不过气。  
他没有答话  
沉默一如既往  
将你的脑袋尽力后掰、咬着嘴唇、一手抠抓着乳首，一手粗暴地撸动着背叛的勃起。  
隔绝空气的窒息中，逼迫着你吞咬着他的唇舌像渴水的鱼大口索取着液体。  
“你在想他，对不对。”他停止了撸动，紧了紧手劲。  
“发什么疯。”濒临爆发的部位被掌控着让你几乎要杀了他。

“嗯？你光听着他和副将的传言就浪得嗷嗷叫了。”  
“滚！”恼怒让逼不可待的爆发渐渐退却  
“管你在想什么，”他压低声音威胁“想也别想”  
你反手扣着他的脖颈，在他唇舌上回敬一口，恶狠狠的。

  
如你所愿，这一夜又不用睡了。

 


End file.
